Secret Lair of the Snowmen
Description The quest Lost Treasure of King Hundar from Koris Deeprunner in Umbral Grotto takes you to the Secret Lair of the Snowmen where you must help Koris to find the king's lost treasure. The cave is full of level 15 snowmen which attack you with Snow fighting skills to protect their secret lair. You must first find a Dungeon Key and then a Boss Key by defeating Freezie in order to reach the end of the quest. There is an area map you can read that will help you find the key points. Talking to each Beacon of Droknar as you progress helps you to gain Dwarven reputation points. Because of the high number of low level opponents this is a fast and very easy method to gain reputation. At the end of the dungeon a Chest of Wintersday Past spawns, giving two consumable Wintersday items. Creatures Allies * 1 Beacon of Droknar *'Dwarves' ** 24 Koris Deeprunner *'Ghosts' ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (hidden near Area Map) Foes *'Snowmen' ** 5 (5) Jack Frost ** 12 (24)Angry Snowman ** 15 (25)Blessed Snowman ** 15 (25)Bustling Snowman ** 15 (25)Cordial Snowman ** 15 (25)Glimmering Snowman ** 15 (25) Grumpy Snowman ** 15 (25)Impeccable Snowman ** 15 (25)Industrious Snowman ** 15 (25)Mischievous Snowman ** 15 (25)Pious Snowman ** 15 (25)Playful Snowman ** 15 (25)Roguish Snowman ** 15 (25)Rotund Snowman Bosses *'Snowmen' ** 19 (29) Freezie Screen Shots Rewards The reward upon opening the chest is a Snowman Summoner Or 2 in Hard Mode and one(2) of the following: * Eggnog * Fruitcake * Peppermint Candy Cane * Rainbow Candy Cane * Spiked Eggnog * Wintergreen Candy Cane * Yuletide Tonic * Snowman Summoner Notes *There is a lvl 24 dwarven ghost near the area map which you can unveil with Light of Deldrimor. *There are also three non-tamable Wintersday Moas in the caves. *This quest is repeatable. You must rezone after claiming the reward for it to become available again. *You gain 500 Deldrimor reputation points the first time, and 100 thereafter, when the chest appears (It has been known that some people if not all will get 150 points after the first time). *Thus when repeating this dungeon it will yield 600-1900 Deldrimor points, depends on the bonuses you get (this excludes the dungeon completion bonus of 500 for the first time and 100 subsequently). *The map is same as Frostmaw's Burrows #4 *There are ±175 enemies in this dungeon, not including summoned Jack Frosts or Wintersday Moas. However it is noted that not all kills register, eg; the group of 11 Playful Snowmen may only yield 9 registered kills. Using a quick group (4 Searing Flames Elementalist) seems to create more of these unregistered kills. *Snowmen do not suffer additional damage from fire. *Snowmen standard attacks deal Cold damage, however some skills deal a non-specific elemental damage (not cold, just elemental). *Snowmen leave corpses that are exploitable by necromancers. *Snowmen are fleshy - allowing them to suffer from poison, disease, deep wound, crippling and bleeding. *Defeating the Angry snowman will disable the traps surrounding his area. *AoE spells/skills such as Searing Flames make runs easier and quicker. *"Shields Up" helps dodge snowballs as well as kiting side to side. *Can be successfully completed with henchman/heroes in 8 - 15 mins. *In some areas put Edge of Extinction to aid Searing Flames or Savannah Heat kill all hurt foes. *This can also be done as a ranger/Ritualist, first put Edge of Extinction then use Splinter Weapon after that use Barrage. This will dish out some nasty damage too. Category: Dungeons Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)